


Completing the Connection

by jbn42



Series: Connections [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, It was really just an excuse to write smut, Not entirely PWP but not much plot, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Smut, Yes there's fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbn42/pseuds/jbn42
Summary: Poe and Rey, for lack of a better way to say it, consummate their connection.





	Completing the Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: OK, this is just smut with a tiny bit of fluff. Timing – in my first story for this fandom, Connections, this lands between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. I VERY rarely write smut, so if it’s clunky, apologies in advance. I’m putting this in the series as an Explicit standalone – it doesn’t need to be read in order to understand the balance of the series.
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

 

She flexes her hands in his again, continuing to pin him to the blanket, taking her time to explore his strong neck with her lips and then, making him breathe in sharply, her tongue. She nips at his collarbone, and he can’t stop himself from freeing his hands and sitting up again, her hips pressing into his as he captures her lips in a searing kiss. There’s nothing gentle about it this time. She gasps a little in surprise, and he takes advantage, his tongue plunging into her mouth, tangling with hers as they both struggle somewhat playfully for dominance.

A moment later, he pulls back, pressing his forehead to hers and gripping her hips tight in his hands. They’re both breathing hard, and he realizes that he can use the connection with her instead of trying to speak right now. “Rey, Beautiful, how far do you want this to go?”

She is warmed by the genuine concern that she feels through their connection, but she doesn’t want to stop. She wants him. She telegraphs that thought to him, and he gasps softly when she accompanies the thought with a roll of her hips over his growing hardness. He asks softly, gently, “Beautiful, are you sure?”

She nods, leaning back slightly to see his eyes. “I’ve never been so sure of anything, Flyboy. But you’re going to have to show me. I have very little idea of what to do.” 

He nods in return, smiling slightly at the nickname (one he's never liked until it came from her), trying to calm himself down a little and try to think for a moment. “First, one thing to get out of the way. Did you visit medical when we got set up?”

She blushes lightly. “Yes, but just for the cut I had on my shoulder. But I went the day before yesterday to ask the doctor about…pregnancy prevention. She gave me an implant that she said is good for about half a year.” At his look of surprise, her blush deepens. “I didn’t know how you felt, what you were thinking. I didn’t want to presume, but I knew I wanted something with you. It just made sense to be prepared, and I didn’t want to have to ruin a moment like this with…”

He kisses her again, effectively ending her rambling. His hands begin to slide, up her back then back down, squeezing her hips and rear, making her buck her hips into him again, eliciting a groan from him. His hands move up again, around to her sides, and his thumbs brush the outer edges of her breasts. She makes a soft little sound, and she pushes him down on his back again, breaking their kiss and going to work on the buttons of his shirt.

He grins and reaches up, making her stop trying to get his shirt off long enough for him to push the vest off of her shoulders. She goes back to his shirt as he loosens the belt she has on, and he pushes it free as she pulls his shirt from his pants, pushing it open. He sits up again, letting her slip the shirt from his shoulders. She takes a moment to look at him, hands running over the muscles of his chest and arms, pausing and pressing her lips to the scars she encounters.

After a few moments, his hands go to the edge of her tunic, eyes asking permission. She nods, and he pushes the tunic up over her head. His eyes take her in. She isn’t wearing a breast band, so her small breasts are on full display for him. He breathes out, “Force, you are beautiful, Rey.” His hands move up again, gently brushing the edges of her breasts, thumbs exploring further, brushing across her nipples. They harden instantly at his touch, and she gasps softly.

He grins and leans forward, surprising her by reversing their positions. In a moment, she’s under him on the blanket, as he stretches out his legs and supports his weight on his forearms. He leans down and kisses her again, his hands going to first one arm wrap and then the other, unwinding both and leaving her entire upper body bare to him.

He leans down and drops a kiss between the valley of her breasts, and he begins to explore, his lips and tongue mapping the two small, firm mounds. Eventually, he focuses on one while a hand pays attention to the other. Her body arches into his the first time he takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Her hands find their way into his hair as he works his way from one breast to the other, making her emit soft moans and gasps that send every ounce of blood in his body straight to his groin.

After a few more moments, he comes up and kisses her again, all tongue and teeth, and she flips their positions again, beginning to explore his chest as he had hers. She moves down his torso, finding the soft trail of hair leading below his belt. Her eyes meet his, his gaze molten as her small hands unbuckle his belt and then undo the button and zipper of his pants. He blinks as, in seconds, she works his pants down his legs, pulling them free and putting them to the side. He’s left in his socks and a pair of shorts, and he sits up in surprise as she stands, making quick work of her own pants as he blindly pulls his socks and then his shorts off, never taking his eyes from her.

Unlike with him, though, she pulls her underthings down with her pants, leaving her completely naked. His eyes widen at the sight, and he comes up to his knees and reaches for her. She drops to her own knees, and he pulls her naked body to his, turning them and lowering her reverently to the blanket. His hand ghosts down her side but his eyes lock to hers. “Rey, may I touch you?”

She nods, and he leans over her, the ring on the chain around his neck lands on her abdomen, the cool touch of the metal making her gasp. He thinks an apology to her through their connection, and his lips and hands are busy working their way down her body. When he pushes her legs slightly apart, she can’t help but be a little self-conscious, but that fades almost immediately, as she arches again when his fingers brush her core for the first time, and he thinks, “Is this all right?”

She gasps out a yes, and he grins and presses a kiss to her hip. As his fingers begin to explore, he’s glad and somewhat flattered to note that she’s already soaking wet. He can feel her eyes on him as he parts her outer lips with his fingers, and then he feels her mind go blissfully blank as he touches her clit with his tongue. Her head falls back on the blanket and her hands tangle in his hair as he begins to lap at her entrance and her clit in turn, eventually adding a finger, pushing it gently inside.

She gasps and moans again, her hands tightening in his hair. He never stops with his mouth as he tries to stretch her some with his finger, adding a second after a few moments. “Poe!” She arches again, and he laps directly at her clit, his fingers gently pumping in and out. He can feel her tightening around his fingers, and he closes his lips around her clit and sucks at it. She screams his name again as her whole body tenses, arching up off of the blanket again. He works her through the orgasm, extending it, until she collapses to the blanket with a soft sigh.

Her mind slowly reconnects with her body, or at least that’s how it feels to her. She had no idea a person could feel like this. It’s like her entire body has gone loose and boneless. She is fairly certain she’s never been this relaxed before.

Hearing her thoughts, he grins and moves up her body to hover over her. Heat pools even more heavily in his groin when her mind asks, “What do I taste like?” And then, surprising him and herself, she pulls him down to her, kissing him deeply, and finding out for herself what she tastes like. It’s easily the most erotic moment of his life, and he tells her that through their connection.

She blushes lightly, and he slips his hand between them again. “I want you, now, Poe.” He can see a tiny amount of fear in her eyes, but beyond that, there is little else but pure desire and adoration blended with complete trust.

He nods, lining himself up with her entrance. He locks eyes with her. “This is probably going to hurt at first, Beautiful.”

She bites her lip and nods. “It’s all right.”

He closes his eyes for a moment, willing himself to go slowly, and then he reopens them, nudging at her entrance. Her hands come up to grip at his shoulders as he uses his own legs to push her knees further apart. He slips in slightly, and her eyes close. He leans down and kisses her again before pulling back and saying, “Eyes on me, Beautiful.” Her eyes blink open to meet his, nodding again.

Staying balanced on his forearms, he slides in, slowly stretching her. She’s never felt this kind of fullness, and she tries to even out her breathing. After a few seconds, she feels him meet resistance within her. She sighs softly and thinks, “Do it, Flyboy. Please, I need you now. All of you.”

He takes a deep breath, and keeping his eyes locked with hers, he pulls out slightly and then thrusts in, feeling the resistance give way. Across their connection, he feels her pain, and he stills inside of her. “Rey?”

Her body is tense, her hands gripping his upper arms hard and her eyes closed against the sudden, sharp pain. He leans down and kisses her lips, moving his weight to one arm as the other moves, his hand sliding down between them to gently rub at her clit, trying to ease the tension in her body, to replace it with a different kind of tension. Her hand drops away from that arm, going down to the blanket and fisting in it. He feels her begin to slowly relax, and she leans up into his kiss, her hips stuttering tentatively.

After a moment, she thinks, “You can move, Poe, I’m fine.” He does, pulling back again and then sliding deeper, stretching her further. The push and pull stretches her and causes another slight sting of pain, but that pain turns quickly to pleasure, sparking at the bottom of every slow, deep thrust. She moans softly and thinks, “Better than fine, actually.”

He keeps rubbing at her clit, stroking gently in a rhythm with each thrust. He’s never felt this close to anyone in his life, had this sense of rightness. When he feels her pain fade completely to pure fire and pleasure, he speeds up his thrusts. One of her legs comes up as she begins to move her hips to meet each thrust. Her hand moves from the blanket to his waist and then down to his ass, urging him forward and faster, her leg doing the same. “Force, Rey.” He gasps out the words, and she moans softly.

She’s so tight around him that Poe thinks he might actually black out from the pleasure. They find a rhythm, and he continues to pump in and out of her, his mind opening to hers. He can feel and hear the moments when he hits a good spot inside of her, and he tries to tell her that her hand gripping his ass is driving him insane. It must work, because she grips hard again on his next down thrust. She cries out at the sensations both his hand on her clit and the length of him filling her create.

He feels pressure at his lower back, telling him he’s getting close, but he fully intends to get her there first. He begins to rub faster at her clit, and he tilts his hips to get himself deeper. She throws her head back as he hits a spot inside her that makes stars explode behind her eyes. She’s crying out softly with every thrust now, and finally, on one hard thrust, he feels her go rigid again, gasping out his name.

He pulls his hand up to the blanket again, going back to having his weight on both arms as he moves slowly in her through her orgasm, again drawing it out and making her moan as he chases his own release. Her other hand leaves his shoulder, also going to his ass urging him deep into her as she thinks, “Let go, Flyboy.”

He thrusts hard a few more times, and then his mind goes blank as he cries out her name, spilling himself into her. He does his best to keep his weight off of her; despite them being of similar height, he knows he outweighs her by a fair amount. Try as he might, though, he collapses on her, his arms no longer able to bear his weight, at least temporarily.

Bodies still joined, her chest rises and falls against his as they both come back to themselves. He nuzzles his face into her neck, murmuring, “Sorry.”

“Why? That was amazing.” She sounds genuinely confused, and he feels a wave of concern when he hears her think that maybe she did something wrong.

He musters all of his waning strength and pushes up on his elbows, just up enough to see her eyes. “No, Beautiful, that was perfection. I meant sorry for squishing you. I probably outweigh you by twenty kilos or more.”

She blinks up at him. “Perfection?”

He leans down and kisses her deeply, thinking, “Yes, Beautiful, complete perfection. I just hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”

She returns his kiss slowly and languidly, thinking back, “You didn’t. I’ve never felt this good in my life. I even liked being squished.”

He chuckles and goes to roll off of her, but he mentally warns her first that things are about to get messy. After grabbing a towel that was very luckily in the bottom of the pack and cleaning them both up, they make limited effort to redress, her in her underthings, pants, and tunic, him in his shorts and pants only. He’d love to curl up with her wearing nothing, but if they’re going to stay out here, and she tells him right away that she wants to, they need to have something on in case someone comes looking for them.

He pulls a second blanket from his bag, and she gives him a funny look. “Rey, it gets cool out here, and you’re not used to being cold.” Her face softens, and he smiles as he balls up his jacket to use it as a pillow. He flops back on the first blanket, resting his head on the makeshift pillow. He has the second blanket in his left hand, and he extends his right arm, inviting her to curl up against him. She does so immediately. She rests her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him and throwing her leg across his, relishing the warmth he gives off.

He covers them with the blanket, and he leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. She sighs softly. “I like this.”

He smiles gently, smoothing the blanket out over them. “Me too.”

Night has fallen, but they’re both still pretty awake. She draws patterns on his chest with her fingertips and occasionally plays with his mom’s ring, and she eventually asks, “How many different planets or moons have you been to?”

He blinks, surprised by the question. “I honestly have no idea. I stopped counting years ago.”

She softly says, “Less than a month ago, I’d only ever been to one. Now it’s seven. I can’t begin to process any of this, you know?” She turns her head and presses a kiss to his chest. “I certainly didn’t see you coming, Commander.”

“Trust me, Beautiful, I didn’t see you coming, either. But I’m sure as hell glad that you showed up.” He hugs her tight to his side.

“So how many? Can you name them?” She perches her chin on his chest and looks up at him.

He laughs softly. “This is going to get boring, but maybe it’ll put us both to sleep.” She just looks at him expectantly, so he shakes his head and starts listing them, looking up at the stars as he does. She settles against his shoulder again at the low rumble of his voice. “Yavin 4, Endor, Hoth, Coruscant, Kashyyyk, Dantooine, Tatooine, Hosnian Prime,” he has to pause at that one, swallowing hard, and she squeezes him tight to her, “Naboo, Takodana, Mustafar, D’Qar, Felucia, Lah’mu…”

He just goes on and on, and she sighs, marveling at the number of places he’s seen. He can feel when she drops off, and he loves the feeling of peace that he gets from her and from being here with her like this. He knows they probably should have gone back inside, but he is willing to deal with potential blowback from their friends in the morning if they sort out that they spent the night out here so long as she’s happy.

He reaches up and wraps his left hand around his mom’s ring. He runs his fingertips along the familiar patterns of the design etched into the metal. All of a sudden, he can’t help but feel like she can hear him, so he whispers. “I love her, Mom. I’ve known her less than a month, and I don’t know if I could go back to life without her. If this is how you and Dad were, I don’t know how he survived losing you.”

He surprised when, in the mostly-still night, a warm breeze blows across them, ruffling his hair in a way he can remember his mom doing when she’d put him to bed as a child. He smirks. “All right, Mom. I get it. Sleep.” He smiles up at the stars again, a sheen of tears in his eyes. “Thanks, Mom.” 

With that, he settles down, pulling Rey’s heavily sleeping form even closer, his left arm resting across Rey’s on his chest. His last thought as he drifts off is that he’s going to have to move her into his room, because he can’t imagine wanting to ever fall asleep alone again. He’s amused at himself, terminally single Poe Dameron, taken in by the slight young woman in his arms, now, in his own opinion, the luckiest man in the entire galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a little weird that he's talking to his mom after getting busy with Rey, but he's a little weird (but in a good way). : )


End file.
